yournightmareonelmstrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Joining the RPG
Nightmare on Elm Street based RPG This will be a group restricted to INVITE ONLY. The plot follows the same as the last, the kids of Springwood, are having Nightmares on Elm Street, being terrorized by a disfigured maniac in their dreams. -------------------------------------------- As for cast.... We've got a lot of the same characters. OCs (Original Characters) are also allowed, but no Mary-Sues. Make your OC fit in with the group. (see more on their page) Tyler Johnson will be revising us from Westin Hills, Mark Davis should be there, too. Brandon Zippy Grimes is one of my first OCs, he'll show up at some point. Braydon Arnie Dandridge is another of mine, too. Hear from him in a bit. Ian McKinley and Erin Ulmer have also been brought in from other Horror films, which is very much allowed as long as they fit. And word is, if you listen closely, you can hear the screeching and chuckles of a demented dream demon coming our way, though his identity will be a secret Ask us about a character you want to play or have an idea for, and we'll get back to you ASAP. -------------------------------------------- For Posting A few of the reasons for the creation of THIS group is, first and foremost, our love for both the series, and RPG. We're here to express ourselves and let out favorite, beloved characters live on past the screen. This is our chance to bring them to life, they only know the bounds of our far our imaginations can go. So I say, let them go wild. I'm a writer, my imagination has always been my best friend. And I know RPG won't be the same or as important for you. But for me, this is how it is. And this is why it mean's a lot to me. I know these are just fictional characters, but to be honest I love being them more than I enjoy real life, and being myself. And this is why RPG has a huge impact on my life. I don't ask it to be the same for you, I only ask for your respect for why it is this way to me. This, is why I get so upset when I see my very few simple rules going so carelessly ignored. Bad Grammar, repeated posts that make no sense, jumping the shark, or neglecting to post at all. That all to me says you just don't care. And if you don't care? Then why bother joining at all? No one is forcing you to be here, so please leave, because all you'e doing is wasting the time of everyone else who does want to be here. Now if you do wish to stay, you'll understand that we aren't bad people, we aren't even that strict. We just have a few rules we want you to do your best to follow. 1: Dedication - I ask this first because it is the most important. emergencies are one thing. We never know when our health will need attention, or someone close to us gets sick and needs us. Or even if we lose our internet and computers. But, what we ask for, is a "Hey heads up, this is happening. I wont be here because --" And your spot will be perfectly kept for your return. Just don't string us along. Don't bullshit us and tell us "uh i was busy. i was just busy." and then we find "Soooo bored!" written on your OOC profile statuses. Don't thnk of us as idiots who can be taken for granted. We're letting you in our group because we like you, and admire your role playing. Don't make us lose this of you for bailing on us so coldly. Okay? And if you're not happy here, just come forth and say you quit. We could mutually respect that. We Just want a group where everyone can be happy all around, with the story, pace, an with each other as both characters and role players. If there ever is a problem, come to me directly, and I'll talk it out. ---- 2: Posting -''' Grammar is a big one, a little typo won't kill anyone, but don't be lazy and just slam your ans on your keyboards and claim "UG POST! D:" .. because, no, Ug , you didn't post. Pay attention to your punctuation, put your quotes in "Quotations, so we know what you're saying," as opposed to what you're doing, he says, smirking. Lol, see that? Little gem for ya. Multia-para is wanted, but single-para is accepted if your character literally can't say or do much else to the situation. This is not about competition. The amount of text you type will only add up to as good as your structure is and what you're trying to establish in your post itself. What we look for in a post is something that contributes to the plot, something that can subtly add more to the story. Like, here. BAD example. Character 1: Hey Character 2: Hey Character 1: Sup? Character 2: Nothing Character 1: Cool. Character 2: Yep. ..This convo gets you no where. It might as well not even about NOES. So why have it? Now let's see how it goes again when we remember how to keep it relevant. Character 1: Hey. Character 2: Oh, hey .. Character 1: Are you okay? You seem startled. Character 2: yeah, I'm fine. Character 1: you sure? Cause-- Character 2: I fucking said I'm fine, okay? Character 1: Hey, hey..I get it. I'll go now. Character 2: Good. Character 1: Just, know that if you do want to talk to anyone, about anything, I'm here, alright? Character 2: I have nothing to talk about. Character 1: ... Not even nightmares? Character 2: ....What? How did you know? See? Now something mysterious has been created. Wouldn't you love to see where this could go? Me too! Sady it's not part of our RPG. but the RPG itsef is going to be A LOT like this, so feel free to join in on us! ----------------------------------------------- '''RPGS Each of the section will have a story all to its own. Three time lines exist. Before, Present, and After. So no one will get bored, or stuck in a certain post. A of them interlock, and they all take place IN Springwood. 1: 2006 - Set one year before the nightmares began (this is mainly a get-to-know-you chill section. not a lot of plot to establish here. - This is a free-zone, the kids can go to parties or hang out, the town is theirs to explore. 2: 2007-08 - The time during the nightmares, where kids begun getting killed in their dreams. Their worst fears will be explored, and not everyone may survive. - This is when it gets a little more heavy. The places they are rendered to go include School, their houses, maybe tiny meet up spots that they used to go to before. But their parents have a much closer eye on them than before. 3: 2009 - The survivors are trapped in westin hills. The survivors of the first two sections will be taken into the Westin Hills hospital, where we meet even others who are dealing with nightmares that we could have never imagined. (Expect some borrowed stories from our other group to appear here and will be fully explored here.) ------------------------------------------------------------ Respect. this one is going to be a little bit more strict than the other. a lot of the people from nightmute, for example, compied of the BEST RPers on facebook, i have not invited into this RPG because of bad expereinces i had with them. the rules are strict in that you stay active, in or OOC, you HAVE to have the kind of time in takes in your ife where when its your turn to reply, we shouldnt HAVE to tell you. its your job as a member and role player to stay caught up. if you do have a legit reason for not being able to make it on time (your compter is down. your health acts up. family emergnecy, school or work.) that's 100% absoluately fine. Our moto is, Real life comes first. BUT, to just vanish from our group without so much as a single word to let us KNOW that you are about to suffer an absence, for one reason or another, is a big no-no. It's your responsiblity and you owe it to your members to take 5 seconds, to log in and say, "hey guys (somethings happened) I won't be on for (so many days.)" rather than just ditching us with no word whatsoever, only to be told "i was busy." and for for us to find your RL account where for one week straight, people have just been posting "// so boaaaard. nothing to do. im boaaard.... " we take that as straight out lie. been busy whining on your RL profile that you're "bored" with nothing to do, while the rest of the group waits around with our thumbs up our asses wondering where you are. and if you're okay or if something has happened. we wouldnt know. So alike Dedication, we ask for Respect. For yourself, for the RPG and all the rest of us. If we here nothing from you, not even an OOC message explaining whats been going down, then as a whole, the group will decide if we even want you back in. big emergencies are of course, excused. like if you had no way to get to a computer. but kids have texting now days. they have fiends who let them use theres, or they find ways to sneak onto their parents late at night. Point being, if they tell us a bunch of bullshit that we end up finding and proving otherwise, then their second chance is gone. Not just from the group, but from me as a role player. I'll probably never do a project with them again in my life. ---- I do believe that is it. Questions, Comments? You know where to post the below. We'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks for joining, and, pleasant dreams.